Door Crasher
by NoobishLizard
Summary: On his way home from a long trip. Our poor Luka gets an unexpected guest. Bayo/Luka


Bayonetta and all characters are Copyright – PLATINUM GAMES and SEGA- Hideki Kamiya is made of awesome sauce.

* * *

**-Door Crasher-**

A long and uneventful trip home, a long day almost over, Journalist extraordinaire Luka Redgrave slowly walked the last blocks leading to his small apartment. The afternoon sun was close to setting, and it wouldn't be long until darkness came to blanket his temporary home once again.

Funny, how the dark of night always reminded him of her, that ebony haired witch that could appear and vanish in a blink of an eye. This trip had procured no sight or sound of her, in fact with the town of Vigrid partially destroyed, he had found no more evidence to back up his father's notes.

After all that he had been through with that strange woman, Luka had taken it upon himself to change his views, and the views of the people who lived here. He would follow in his father's footsteps now. No more was Luka chasing down a murderer, now he was trying to get his father's journals out there, dust off the evidence that it was the Lumen Sages, and not the Umbra, that caused the near destruction of that secretive city. It was about time someone set Vigrid straight.

That thought alone had him feeling a little better, allowing his mind to forget the pain in his feet and the aching of muscles from cheap taxis and long train rides. Still, the fact he never did come across that elusive witch this time around had him feeling a bit disappointed, though he didn't quite understand why. He had chased that woman halfway across Europe and all he got for it was a near death experience. Yet here he was, growing frustrated the more he thought about it.

His feet ached as they hit the hard concrete sidewalk, the train rides and cheap taxis didn't really help. He was beyond exhausted and all he wanted now was to go home.

A deep yawn crept up on Luka as he turned the final corner, his building in sight. He raised his arms over his head trying to stretch out the fatigue. Just a little longer and he could put all of this behind him.

Unfortunately for him he never noticed the shadow that had followed him the moment he stepped from the first train. It stalked him for every step, silently creeping from corner to corner staying just outside the extent of his vision. Completely unaware of the silent pursuer that slipped silently from the darker alleyways and streets, prowling the rooftops, Luka continued on his way oblivious to the dangerous creature hounding him.

Finally Luka made it to his building, each step up to the front door felt like a small marathon. He clumsily fumbled in his pockets for his key, finally procuring the small metal item he let out a long drawn out sigh. A cold beer and a warm sofa would do wonders right now.

Whether it was the faint padded sound getting louder or something else all together, Luka at that moment felt compelled to turn around. He did so and immediately regretted it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as the image of a huge red eyed Black Panther leaping right at him flashed before his eyes.

"Oh what the Fu-"

**BLAM-CRASH**

The giant cat – or rather the blur in the shape of a giant cat – slammed right into him, sending his poor frail human body right through the thick white painted door of his apartment. Wood and plaster scattered everywhere, it was a miracle no one else in the building heard the commotion and come running to see what happened.

Luka however found himself on his back, the landing knocking the wind out of him and leaving his senses somewhere off in la-la land. He groaned and tried to get up, only to realize he was currently being pinned to the floor of his own apartment.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other Cheshire, aren't you even going to say hello?"

Luka recognized that voice, and would have jumped to the ceiling if he weren't pinned to the ground by the weight on top of him. He cracked one eye open, slightly afraid yet also excited by the voice he could never forget.

He opened both eyes now, no giant menacing black cat to be seen anywhere, instead an equally menacing black-cat-suited woman in its place.

"Y-you! But!" Luka could barely speak. He could say no more as Bayonetta leaned forward, elbows on his chest as she rested her chin in a gloved palm.

"Yes me! I was in the neighborhood and couldn't resist a visit to my little kitty now could I?" She leaned in closer, that impish smile never leaving her.

"How the hell do you even know where I live?" Never mind the fact that a beautiful woman was straddling him, in fact, Luka was currently experiencing a strange sense of Deja-vu, except this time there were no crumbling ruins around them, just a crumbling ruined door frame.

She looked at him with one brow raised high, then shrugged. "I could tell you… but I warn you, you're not going to like the answer."

"Ugh. Let me guess." Luka sighed as he squirmed uncomfortably beneath her. "Magic."

That mischievous look ever present in her eyes, she began to lean forward, edging closer and closer until they were inches apart. She paused before planting a small kiss at the end of his nose. "Well done Cheshire."

She got off him then, smiling at the way his face had turned red. She stood and waited while Luka still remained on the floor unmoving.

"Well, are you going to get up and welcome me into your home?" She said, crossing her arms as she leaned against a wall casually. Luka on the other hand just laid there, his eyes transfixed on something invisible on the ceiling. "Oh come now Cheshire I didn't hit you _that_ hard." Her eyes wandered to the broken entryway, she quickly looked away sheepishly. "Alright, maybe I used a teeny bit too much force but-"

"Why did you do that?" Luka interrupted, two fingers ghosting the feeling at the very tip of his nose.

"Cheshire?" She looked to him, unsure if he was asking about the door or the small kiss.

"I've only ever been a nuisance." Luka sat up then, resting against the adjacent wall to the entryway of his flat. "Why would you…" He removed his fingers and looked to them, smudging the light remains of lipstick between the index and thumb.

"Oh Luka." She knelt down until she was sitting with her legs folded under her. The teasing all but gone from her voice, she placed a hand on his knee. "I always knew you were chasing me, but somewhere along the line you seemed to have lost the trail. I thought a little visit might cheer you up."

Luka couldn't help but let a little smirk slip free. "You thought breaking down my door would cheer me up?"

Bayonetta frowned with a huff. "Oh alright I'll fix your door if it will make you happy." With a quick snap of her fingers all time suddenly stopped. Luka would never see as wood and plaster began to jump and reform, until there was no trace of damage at all. To him it took but a blink, and his door was as good as new, possibly even newer.

"There, all better." She looked back to him winking.

"Uh. Wow. Thanks… I think." Luka was a bit struck for words, taken aback by that little show of magic reminding him just how powerful this woman was.

"That's all, don't I get any reward?"

"A r-reward?" He gulped. He had no idea what she could want from him, from the look on her face a simple offer of a lollypop would not do. He would not dare assume anything, since most likely anything he came up with would be taken in a very, very wrong way.

"Oh Cheshire, you're quite adorable when you're blushing. What could be going through that mind of yours now, hmm?" She leaned forward on her knees, enjoying every second of torture she knew he was going through.

"N-nothing! Really! Nothing!" He panicked, waving his hands and shaking his head.

She backed up then, crossing her arms once again and feigning disappointment. "Oh fine then."

They stayed like that for a few awkward minutes of silence, she looking off somewhere else while he just stared at her. Luka couldn't take it anymore and said something before the silence deafened him.

"H-hey… Did you really come here just to cheer me up?"

She fiddled with her glasses before replying, removing them completely to wipe away a non-existent smudge, drawing out the action as long as she could. All the while watching him from the corner of her eye, soaking in that annoyed puppy dog look that was quickly taking him over. "Hmm, no not really."

"Then, wha-" She placed a gloved finger on his lips silencing him.

"Did it ever occur to you, that perhaps I simply …like you?" She said, ignoring the sudden look of surprise on his face.

"R-really? You-mmph!" He could say no more as she pressed her lips to his.

It took him a few seconds to realize what was even happening, and when he did he had no clue what to do. So Luka just stayed there and let the kiss draw itself out. She pulled away smiling at the way his face had turned a deeper shade of red. "Yes. I really do."

He stared at Bayonetta for a few seconds, in a state of complete shock. "But-but why? I went my whole life pinning my father's death on you. Not to mention everything else I've done to put you in a bad light! Why would you… I mean why me?"

She sat back on her knees, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh kitty, ever heard of the expression 'just go with it'? Unless, you don't want to of course." She tilted her head to the side playfully and waited patiently for his answer.

"What, no! I mean yes… I mean… ugh." Luka gave up trying to talk. He came to the realization that whenever Bayonetta was around, his brain had a hard time cooperating with his tongue. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "I'm just going to shut up now."

Bayonetta chuckled lightly and then scooted around to sit next to him. She linked an arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "So. You going to invite me in or are we going to sit on the floor for the rest of the night?"

"Uh, no of course not, its just…" Luka shifted, groaning as his bones and vertebrae popped painfully. "I don't think I can get up."

Bayonetta got to her feet then, looking a little annoyed at Luka's failure to act the least bit manly. "Oh dear, men can be such babies when they want to be." She extended her hand, signalling him to take it. Luka hesitated, remembering that this woman was much – much stronger then she looked. Her grip was gentle however, as she pulled him up to his feet quite easily.

"Are you at least going to offer me a drink?" She asked as she straightened that colourful scarf he wore and dusted off whatever dirt had collected on his long coat.

Luka thought about it for a minute, he had been gone for some time and didn't exactly have much choice of anything. "I'm afraid all I can offer is a chilled beer."

"Oh why not. It's a special occasion after all. Well…" She hooked her arm around his once more, pulling him nearer. "I think it's a special occasion at least."

Luka took a quick glance to his front door and let out a small laugh, his aching muscles quickly reminding him just how she had 'let herself in' so to speak. "I really doubt I'll be able to forget this day anytime soon." He then turned his eyes to the witch hanging off his arm, he didn't really know what he was getting himself into, but for some reason it just felt right.

He stopped them before they could reach the kitchen area of his small flat. Luka unlocked their arms and turned so the two of them were now face to face. "If we're actually going to go through with this, then I have one request."

A spark of curiosity lit up in Bayonetta's eyes. "And what can my precious little Cheshire want out of me now?" She said with a dangerous smile while bringing her arms up to rest on his shoulders, and pulling the two of them closer together in the process.

"Could you try knocking next time?"

* * *

A/N

Not as good as my last one, but I hope some of you like it. Luka hopefully is more nervous this time around. Lawls


End file.
